dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batmobile
A short time into his crime fighting career, Batman started using a custom vehicle, designed specially for his missions. This vehicle was a blue roadster with no special capabilities. Not long after this, Batman redesigned the vehicle and adapted it into a super car. It was a modified, blue two-door sedan with scalloped vertical tailfins and a bat-shaped ornament protecting the front grille. This batmobile was also made of reinforced glass and steel and could withstand even the hardest crashes against other vehicles. Batman changed the design of the vehicle and included red stripes on the middle section on both sides of the vehicle. During a chase with the Joker, the Batmobile was extremely damaged after the criminal covered the vehicle with oil and set it on fire. To save their lives, Batman crashed the car against a fire hydrant. The water put out the fire, but the Batmobile was pretty much useless. Batman then had to use the spare Batmobile, which was a model of the previous version. Bruce decided to upgrade the Batmobile and included a television screen on the front board to enable a direct communication between the vehicle and the criminal profiles from the GCPD. The Batmobile was majorly upgraded after the first model was damaged beyond repair. The new Batmobile's chassis was extended and it featured a lengthened wheelbase, which provided a larger inner space, which was used to carry along equipment. The design was modernized and the vehicle featured various capabilities that weren't present in the previous version. A short time later, Batman incorporated remote controls to his vehicles with help from an elder scientist. He could monitor the Batmobile's movements through a screen monitor on the Batcave. Unfortunately, some crooks got hold of the remote control machine and the Bat-vehicles for their criminal purposes. Batman and Robin managed to recover the Batmobile in time, but the crooks took away the Batplane. Before going to recover the Batplane, the Dynamic Duo removed the remote control feature from the already recovered Batmobile. Earth-One Some versions of the Earth-One Batmobile were designed and built for Batman by stunt driver Jack Edison, who Batman had rescued from a flaming car wreck. Weapon systems and computer hardware were added by Batman. The Batmobile was once adapted and transformed into a "firemobile", which resembled a fire truck with the Batmobile's design. Batman and Robin used this Batmobile during their week as Fire Detectives of the Gotham City Fire Department. The Batmobile was modified temporarily on various occasions over a short period of time. Batman included steel sheets on the sides to make the capable of withstand storms, he then used wood to make the vehicle float on water and finally he adapted the wheels to work as a snow-vehicle. All this sudden changes damaged the vehicle's motor to the point that the Batmobile was out of action for a short period of time. During this time, a criminal known as The Racer, outraced the Dynamic Duo, who were using a regular vehicle to chase crooks. When the Batmobile was finally repaired, Batman captured the Racer in a few seconds, proving the vehicle's superiority. The car was wrecked by a criminal from the future, forcing the Dynamic Duo to use their new prototype vehicle, the Whirly-Bat. When these proved useless, the heroes had no choice but to use the spare Batmobile in order to chase the criminal. After years of using the same model of the Batmobile, Batman redesigned the vehicle again, removing the main tailfin and changing the vehicle into a convertible sports car. However, many of its previous capabilities were still operational. This version however did not last long, as Batman soon redesigned the vehicle and transformed it into a similar model to a 1960's or a . This vehicle featured a larger grille and the whole design was much more streamlined, but the convertible feature was still present. The Bat shield on the front also returned, but was quickly removed. When Batman moved out of Wayne Manor, he left the Batcave and the Batmobile altogether. Instead, he started using a sport car, without any of the distinguishable features present in the Batmobile. This was a decision based on the fact that the Batmobile attracted too much unwanted attention. However, this change didn't last long, as Batman soon started using a sport version of the Batmobile, which featured a bat-face painted on the hood. Eventually, Batman changed the bat-face and replaced it with a Bat-Signal. This change also marked the return of the convertible Batmobile. During a confrontation with Clayface III, the villain torn off the Batmobile's wheels and turned the vehicle upside down, damaging also the Whyrly-Bat in the truck. Not long after this, the car was destroyed by members of Maxie Zeus' gang, who used a bomb, hoping to kill Batman inside the vehicle. After this, Batman started working on a new model of Batmobile. The new Batmobile surpassed the previous one in terms of capabilities. (More info in "Capabilities -1980 " section) Post-Crisis In his early days as Batman, Bruce Wayne realized he needed a method of transportation that allowed him to get around Gotham City in a faster way. He started building the vehicle and in a short time, he had a customized powerful car that Alfred called "Batmobile". Ever since, Batman has been upgrading and updating his vehicles according to the need, changing their design and capabilities. One of the first upgrades was the redesign of the vehicle to make it more slim and built for speed, as it featured aeorynamic designs. The vehicle also included a battering ram in the front, strong enough to pierce through obstacles. Minor modifications were made to this model, but the core design remained the same for some time. This car's structure was bulletproof and it was designed to withstand bombings and fire damage. The batmobile was also designed as a remote control vehicle, allowing the driver to control it from a safe distance. Batman used this capabilities to create a distraction among the ranks of The General. Some time later, Batman used the Batmobile's computer database to find Cornelius Stirk, who was on the loose after the Arkham breakout. This model of the Batmobile was utterly destroyed when Bruce Wayne tried to activate the vehicle unaware that Jean-Paul Valley had tampered with the access codes and booby trapped it to explode in case of intruders. An older version of the Batmobile was also wrecked when Batman was attacked by Penguin's killer birds and he was forced off the road into the river. The car was completely submerged and it was never retrieved. Some versions of the Batmobile feature a bat-shaped emblem in the front of the car. This is a specially designed structure that can withstand great damage and can also be used as a battering ram. Batman used this feature to stop a van in which The Riddler was escaping with stolen money. Batman used the Batmobile's incorporated missile to destroy the powerful android Amazo. Robin convinced Batman to take out the new batmobile to test drive it. This version featured a more sport look with red windshields and windows. After chasing down a common criminal, the Batmobile passed the first test. Alfred would keep the vehicle clean after every mission, but after Damian Wayne rescued Alfred from the Black Glove, he used the Batmobile to reach Arkham Asylum. However, he couldn't arrive and instead he pushed an ambulance off a bridge, the same which was being driven by the Joker. Fortunately, the car didn't take any damage. When Nightwing was attacked in the Batcave by the League of Assassins, he used the Batmobile to attack them and defeated his opponents. Shortly after, Damian took the newest version of the Batmobile and picked up a girl friend in the city for a joyride. When Oracle located the vehicle, she took the control, ejected the girl out of the car and forced it to go towards Gotham Harbor. However, the vehicle was attacked by Killer Croc and Poison Ivy. Damian managed to get out of, but the car was damaged and sunk on a small lagoon. Damian was rescued by Nightwing and they left the vehicle behind. At some point, during Dick Grayson's time as Batman, he upgraded the Batmobile, so it could perform minor aereal moves, useful for tracking down escaping criminals. The New 52 | Capabilities = The Batmobile's diverse array of functions have varied with time. Each version of the car has been improved since the vehicle's creation. Following is a list of the Batmobile's capabilities by decade: * 1940's Batmobile ** The first roadster used by Batman had its tires coated with some special powder, which caused the tracks left behind to shine when exposed to infra-red light. ** Upon adapting his roadster into a true Batmobile, Batman also included compartments to hold equipment and also a closet to carry around some spare clothing. ** The tires of the car were made of some extra resistant material, which prevented them from being punctured by sharp objects. ** The car had a secret throttle, or turbo engine, which increased the engine's power, allowing the Batmobile to travel at high speeds. ** The car was constructed with a streamline design, which offers the least resistance to fluid flow. This helped the car reach higher speeds and prevent hurting people when crashing. * 1950's Batmobile ** The Batmobile was majorly upgraded for this decade and it featured new capabilities such as using jet tubes to jump over gaps, a large space for a mobile laboratory, a search light with the Bat-Signal engraved on it and the front Bat-Shield was upgraded to feature a knive-edge steel nose to cut through barriers. The windshield was replaced with a large plastic bubble, which provided the driver a better view of the outside. ** The turning radius of the Batmobile was 40 feet, which proved troublesome during car chases in narrow streets. ** The Batmobile was also waterproof and shockproof. * 1960's Batmobile ** After the complete redesign, Batman included an hydrofoil attachment under the Batmobile, which allowed the vehicle to hover over a short distance in order to avoid touching the ground. ** The car featured a couple of nylon-umbrella parachutes incorporated on the rear and front for use when the car fell from high places in order to slow down the fall. ** The "Bat-Headlights" of the vehicle allowed it to drive through dense smoke and counter the effects of light-based weapons such as lasers. * 1970's Batmobile ** The Batmobile featured a security measure to prevent intruders from starting the car. This measure consisted of six buttons, concealed as a fake radio, in which the driver had to enter the six letter passcode: "BATMAN". ** The Batmobile was covered with insulated material, which protected the vehicle from electric shocks, taking electric charges and grounding them to also protect the driver. * 1980's Batmobile ** The Batmobile was concealed under the appearance of a Rolls Royce. This allowed Bruce Wayne to switch his regular vehicle into the Batmobile while on the road, eliminating the need to return to the Batcave. ** The convertible version of the vehicle featured a retractable plexi-glass top, which was used to cover the Batmobile from damage and/or weather. This glass was bulletproof. ** A switch was placed in the main board, allowing the Batmobile to transform into an off-the-road vehicle thanks to hydraulic suspension. ** The car featured a knock-out gas release mechanism in the board, aimed at the second seat, used to incapacitate passengers. ** Incorporated computer with database and files from the Batcomputer. ** Large air bags that deploy forwards on the front of the vehicle to prevent crashes against other vehicles. ** Voice activated commands that allowed the vehicle to switch between functions. * 1990's Batmobile ** Airbags that deploy during a crash to save the driver and passengers. ** Auto-Pilot. Allos the car to drive by itself. ** Defensive mechanism that ejects the pilot seat when someone makes an unauthorized entry into the vehicle. The driver/intruder is sent flying into the air, with no means for a slow descent. ** Flame propeller on the rear; bulletproof structure, impact resistant, fire resistant and remote control device. ** Silent running feature that reduced the car's noise, allowing Batman to follow criminals closely. * 2000's Batmobile ** Remote control auto-pilot. Oracle is able to control the batmobile from the Watchtower to reach any location. This technology was later implemented on the Utility Belt. ** The batmobile's outfitted with Kevlar-reinforced tires filled with petroleum jelly; in the likeness of military armored cars. ** The batmobile is built to absorb and redistribute the shock of any impact. It also has an incorporated computer, radio, video and ejectable seats. * 2010's Batmobile ** The car was adapted to perform aereal maneuvers. ** Modern versions of the Batmobile are coated with titanium and the car still has the reactive armor, jet engine, onboard computer (which is capable of connecting the Batcave and Wayne businesses for multiple functions). ** The car can be triggered by a button on Batman's utility belt or in his gloves. ** Batman can also make the Batmobile self-destruct by remote control, in the event criminals capture the vehicle. | Weapons = Some versions of the Batmobile feature non-lethal weaponry as well as fire arms and explosives. Some of these weapons include: * Incorporated missiles * Laser Beams in front headlights | Equipment = * The first Batmobile was equipped with a short-wave transmitter direction finder, to locate the bat tracers. This feature was later improved to track down the tracers with help from a screen device. * Radio transmitter and receiver capable of locating any radio band or frequency including police and criminal radios * Gas Masks * Television screen * Radar Screen, radar antenna on the tail fin and rocket tubes * Onboard computer located on the dashboard with a direct feed to the mainframe computer located in the Batcave * Remote controls for the secret Batcave entrace and a telephone with direct connection to Commissioner Gordon's office at the GCPD HQ. * Bat-Spring ejector on the truck of the car. Used to eject objects and/or people into the air. * Bat-Radar: Special equipment that allowed Batman locate other vehicles and crimes in progress. 'Other Versions' * Batman (60's TV Series): * Batman & Batman Returns: * Batman: The Animated Series: ** The Batmobile featured in this series was the second car owned by Batman after the first one reached its limits.The Mechanic ** Batman had the Batmobile designed after a vehicle he saw at the Gotham's World's Fair during a date with Andrea Beaumont.Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (Movie) ** It was destroyed twice by Penguin and Bane.Bane ** It featured a conceal mode, in which the car hides underneath a fake trash container.The Underdwellers * Batman Forever * Batman and Robin * The Dark Knight Trilogy * Batman: The Telltale Series: ** The Batmobile doubles as Bruce Wayne's civilian vehicle, changing the color to red and obscuring traits like the pointed spoilers and rear thruster, making the vehicle resemble a Ferrari-like sports car. | Notes = * Since his early appearances, Batman drove a red 1936 Cord with no special modifications, which was occasionally blue. Sometimes this vehicles were referred to as "Batmobile", but it wasn't until that he actually designed the true Batmobile. * The original concept of the Batmobile was developed by writer Bill Finger, and illustrated by artist Bob Kane. Later design concepts were developed by various other artists and writers. Most notably among them are Joseph Samachson, Dick Sprang and many others. | Trivia = * The Batmobile made its first cover appearance with . * Batman designed an old fashioned version of the Batmobile, based on the model of the 1905 Marmon vehicles. * On one occasion, Superman was powerless and in order to continue his crime-fighting activities, Batman designed a vehicle with similar capabilities to that of the Batmobile, but he adapted it for Superman's needs. This vehicle was called the "Supermobile" and instead of the regular Bat-shaped shield in the front, it had the Superman Symbol engraved. It was decommissioned soon after Superman recovered his powers. | Links = * Detective Comics #718 * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe II (Batmobile page) }} nl:Batmobile Mobile Category:1940 Item Debuts